


ТРИДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ...

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ТРИДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ...

«Твин-Пикс» 4-й Сезон (ещё через тридцать лет):

 

1-я серия. - Веко левого глаза агента Купера дрожит.

2-я серия. - Агент Купер открывает левый глаз.

3-я серия. - Веко правого глаза агента Купера дрожит. 

4-я серия. - Агент Купер открывает правый глаз.

5-я серия. - Где?

6-я серия. - Я?

7-я серия. - Кто?

8-я серия. - Я?!

9-12 серии. - Агент Купер спускает ноги с кровати.

13-15 серии. - Агент Купер ищет вставную челюсть.

16-я серия. - Агент Купер находит вставную челюсть во рту.

17-18 серии. - Агент Купер идёт к двери. Дверь открывается — за ней очень медленно поднимается к небу гриб ядерного взрыва. Карлик, сидящий за рулём седана, показывает агенту дрожащий средний палец и уезжает в закат со скоростью умирающей улитки.


End file.
